TRAQOLAP: Macarena Of Time
by DeMUnIAcX
Summary: Link and his pals are back in this ass-kickin adventure, in which Link must learn dance moves instead of ocarina notes, to defeat a new evil power!
1. What A Great Day!

A couple of words before the story:  
  
1- I dont own Zelda (though I wish I did)  
  
2- Biggest apologies to the those who waited soo long for this,I had a major writers block and fell asleep many times, you can scold me if you want,but here it is!!  
  
3- This story has nothing to do with Navi's Revenge  
  
Thereallyawesomequestoflinkandpals AKA TRAQOLAP in:  
  
Macarena of Time  
Chapter 1--What A Great Day!!--  
  
Link and his friends are having a picky-nick out in a field of Hyrumina (get it? Hyrule? Termina??...you'll get it later)  
  
While Link feasts upon the stacks of sandwhiches,Navi and Darunia are playing in the background while  
  
Maron and Sara talk about how nice the day is...  
  
Maron: BOY oh boy oh boy, what a great day isnt it Sara?  
  
Sarah: Yes, VERY it'll be a shame if it rained....  
  
The clouds start to turn a dark grey color...  
  
Link: (with a stuffed mouth) Loof whaf yoof deed yoof jinkfed itf!!!  
  
The gang packs their things up and head to Moo-Moo Farms (get it?? Moo-moo milk??....you'll get it later)  
  
It starts to pour just as the gang reaches the farm.  
  
Link: (shaking off water from his hat) awww man, it was such a nice day too.. it just had to rain..whats next?? SNOW?  
  
Sarah: (who just happens to be looking out the window) OH GREAT LINK! you jinxed it too!! its snowing now!!  
  
Darunia: you know, back in the ol'days it rained, snowed AND flooded......crap, I just jinxed it too right?  
  
Sarah: (still looking out the window) yep....  
  
Navi: you know back when I was a young fairy--  
  
Everyone else: NOO NAVI!!  
  
Navi: What??? I was gonna say that it never was like this, it was almost a beautiful day everyday!!  
  
Everyone rushes to the window to see if anything happened, and something did indeed!! Everything turned back to normal.  
  
Everyone but Navi: YAY NAVI!!!!!  
  
Navi: Though I remember this twister back in the days.....  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well how was that for the first chapter???? dont forget to R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
--Chapter 2--  
I can smell the evil!!! 


	2. I can smell evil!

TRAQOLAP-MOT  
  
Macarena Of Time  
  
--Chapter 2--  
  
I can smell the evil!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link,Sara,Darunia and Navi are inside Moo-Moo Farms playing a great fun game of "Go Fish"  
  
Link:(eyes all dashing back and forth from behind his cards) Any.......three's Darunia??  
  
Darunia: (looks down at his hand full of 3's) ...What's a three?  
  
Someone knocks on the door, and Sara stands up to go get the door, its Tingle!!  
  
Tingle: Tingle tingle koo-limpah!!!  
  
Link, Sarah, Darunia and Navi: Hi Tingle!!!  
  
As Sarah closes the door, she stares into the sky and at the clouds around Doom Mountain, which grow darker  
  
and darker and swirls around the summit.  
  
At the summit of Doom Mountain, in a throne room..  
  
mysterious-person-who-is-covered-by-shadows-so-we-cant-see-him: Mwahaah, stupid unknowing....small..things..they dont know whats going to happen next...  
  
The doors are thrown open and Ganandorf strodes in. Ganandorf storms towards the dark..shadowed..person very pissed off about something..  
  
Ganandorf: What are you doing home so early, and why are you sitting on my throne, brother?!  
  
mysterious-person-who-reveals-to-be-Ganandorfs-older-brother: been a long time hasnt it lil' Ganny??  
  
Ganandorf: (blank expression) ........Just answer my question!!  
  
Ganandorfs-older-brother: Well, ive been thinking about it and, it comes to my conclusion that YOU (points to ganandorf) should step aside and let the REAL men do the work  
  
Ganandorf: What are you talking about?! By who's decision!?  
  
Ganandorfs-older-brother: By MY decision, now I'll be taking the throne little brother!! (snaps his fingers)   
  
As Ganandorfs older brother snaps his finger, 2 Skeletion Warriors (who are now more highly trained than the old ones) come into teh throne room and drag Ganandorf away.  
  
Ganandorfs older brother looks around, and notices kindergarden drawings of Ganandorf with Link, Darunia, Sara, Navi and Tingle labeled "My Friends"  
  
Back at Moo-Moo Farms....  
  
Link: Hey....Sara...  
  
Sara: (thinking Link is about to admit his lover for her) YES LINK????  
  
Link: umm well.......I dunno how to say this but...  
  
Sara: (on the verge of her toes) YES LINK!  
  
Link: but...how are you out of the Kokiri Forest and not dead? I mean shouldnt you be?? Kokiri's cant leave the forest!!  
  
Sarah: --''   
  
Darunia:(looking outside the window) HEY!! look its Ganan!!!  
  
Everyone runs to the window and see's Ganandorf on horseback coming towards them. A few minutes later Ganandorf is inside asking for their help.  
  
Ganan:(dramatic music playing)My older brother is here....  
  
Link: .....Ganan, you never told us you had an older brother......  
  
Ganan: well that's because he was away and I thought he would never come back...but he did......  
  
Navi: What he do? Join the Navy??   
  
Tingle: Whats that?  
  
Sarah: SHHHHH Ganan is talking...  
  
Ganan: ...He is a much more powerful wizard than I am guys...I mean... he can open a pickle jar with 1 hand!!!  
  
Link: O0  
  
Darunia: (getting red, since he cant open a pickle jar at all) ummm....yeah....keep..keep going....  
  
Ganan: Guys, he wants to take over Hyrule, Termina and Hyrumina.....  
  
Everyone else: 0O  
  
Link: WOW.....he can open a pickle jar with JUST one hand???  
  
Ganan: Yeah....  
  
Link: WOW......one hand........  
  
Sara: (smacks Link) Whats his name though??  
  
Ganan: umm well........(writes his name on a peice of paper and points it towards a mirror)  
  
Darunia: Frodnanag??  
  
Tingle: cool...how'd you do that???  
  
Navi: FRODNANAG?!?!?!?!  
  
Ganan: yeah what about it?  
  
Navi: Ummm nothing.....umm cough cough...  
  
Link: .....why'd you say cough???  
  
Navi:........Look at the time!!! I have to go home, mom's probably worried sick about me!! SEEEYA!!! (flys out the open window)  
  
Tingle: What's with him???  
  
At Doom Mountain....  
  
Frodnanag: (looking at a crystal ball) Hmmmm...I wonder where my little old fairy friend is going?  
  
Navi flies through the window  
  
Navi: YOUR BACK!?!?!?  
  
Frodnanag: Why yes........my little fairy...  
  
Navi: THAT WAS BACK THEN!!! IM NOT YOU FAIRY NO MORE!!  
  
Frodnanag: oh??? well I would like you back..I need someone to run my errands..  
  
Navi: ummm...i cant....because my union dont allow....  
  
Frodnanag: How about this.......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Betrayal? 


	3. Betrayal?

Words B4 Story..  
  
1- Sara spelled wrong...my bad.....  
  
TRAQOLAP-MOT  
  
Macarena of Time  
  
--Chapter 3--  
  
Betrayal?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Moo-Moo Farms, its just about time for lunch so Darunia makes his "Darunia's Super Special Soup"......  
  
Link: Hey, I wonder where Navi went.....  
  
Saria: I dunno...in the last chapter he said something about his mom....  
  
Darunia: (still cooking his soup) He'll probably come back for some of this delicious soup!!!!  
  
Link: (looks into Darunia's pot and sees a eyeball floating) yeah....delicious....  
  
Tingle: Im huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungrryyyyyy, are you done yet????  
  
Darunia: Not yet, I have to add the last ingredient.....  
  
Darunia raises his arm and plucks off a couple of armpit hairs then throws it into the pot while everyone wasn't looking.  
  
Darunia: LUNCH IS SERVED!!!!!!  
  
Darunia sets the pot on the table while everyone gets ready to eat. Ganandorf comes out of the bathroom.  
  
Ganandorf: oooh something smells gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood  
  
Tingle: (drooling) I EAT FIRST!!!!! (dives at pot but Darunia smacks him back to his seat)  
  
Darunia: HEY!!! We got to say prayers first you nitwit!!  
  
Tingle: I thought I was a fairy......  
  
Ganandorf: OOH OOH!! Let me say the prayer!!!  
  
Saria: Just say it quick so we can eat! Im starving!!!  
  
Ganandorf: ok ok ok....daer dudes and dudettes up there...I woul---  
  
The door breaks open and a horde of Skeleton Warriors storm in. They sourround our heroes, what will they do??  
  
Link: AWW COME ON!!! We were about to eat!!!  
  
Tingle: Im soo hungry!!  
  
The skeleton warriors take the pot of food away for themselves...  
  
Tingle: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Soup!!! I thought we had something special!!!  
  
Everyone looks at Tingle in a funny way, wondering what he means. Then the skeleton warriors step aside to let in...Navi??  
  
Link: NAVI!!! Good thing you came, ok you take the left i'll take the ---  
  
Navi: I sent them here stupid!  
  
Saria: Navi....why???  
  
Navi: I have my reasons........  
  
Tingle: Ok how about we talk this over, over a nice bowl of soup....maybe 2 bowls....  
  
Navi: SILENCE!!!! (silence ilence lence nce....)  
  
Link: 0.0 echo.......  
  
Ganandorf: MY BROTHERS UPTO THIS I CAN SMELL IS SCENT!!!!!!  
  
Navi: actually he let me use his perfume so......  
  
Darunia: Hey that smells pretty good, let me get some---  
  
Ganandorf: (pissed off) SHUT UP!!! NAVI DONT GO TO HIS SIDE!!!!  
  
Navi: Im sorry...my family is at stake.....  
  
Link: Thats bullcrap Navi, you have no family!! You told us that the other day!!!  
  
Navi: ..................well, other things are at stake!!!  
  
Link: What other things??? you barely own anything, and if you did me and Darunia would have sold it on GBay...  
  
Darunia: I SWEAR NAVI ITS A LIE!!!! HE TOL.D EM TO DO IT!!!!!  
  
Navi: once again SILENCE!!!! (silence ilence lence ence)  
  
Link: 0.0 echo...  
  
Tingle: GODDAMNIT JUST LET ME EAT!!!!!  
  
Tingle breaks free form the skeleton warriors and beats all of them up using his fairy-fu! on them.  
  
Navi/Darunia/ganandorf/Saria: 0.0''  
  
Link: ZzZzZZzZZZZzz (nose bubble pops) huh??!? WHat I missed.....?  
  
Navi: (floating away) i have other errands for Frodnanag soo.....(ZIP!)  
  
Tingle: (running to kitchen) mwahaahahhaahha  
  
Saria: I cant believe he would betray us like that........  
  
Ganandorf: im more worried about my bro, hes really really powerful.....how are we gonna beat him and his hordes of upgraded warriors..  
  
Darunia: one question....how'd he upgrade them?  
  
Ganandorf: I dunno, he said he uploaded new stuff from the "internet"  
  
Link: so how were we supposed to beat him??  
  
Voice: You must go to the Temple of Groove.......  
  
Link: wha?  
  
Voice: You must go to the Temple of Groooooove.....  
  
Link: wha?   
  
Voice: (sighs) You must go to the Temple of Grooooooove....  
  
Link: ...........im sorry, what??  
  
Gananadorf/Saria/Darunia: HE SAID YOU MUST GO TO THE TEMPLE OF GROOVE!!!  
  
voice: Who said I was a he?!  
  
The mysterious voice which came form teh dark corner steps out revealing himself/herself to be......Ruto!!!  
  
Link: OH GOD!!!!  
  
Ruto: Miss me Linky-poo???  
  
Link: uhhh.......hey guys how about that Temple of Groove thing eh???  
  
Darunia: Naw, we got to wait for Tingles anyway...  
  
Ruto: (getting closer to Link, who is stuck in another corner) How about a little kiss??  
  
Link: TINGLE HURRY UP!!!  
  
Tingle: (sticking his head out from the kitchen with a piece of bread in his mouth) its gonna take awhile bub...  
  
Ruto: (close as ever to Link, puckers up and goes in for the kiss) come on linky!!  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Temple of Groove 


	4. The Temple of Groove

TRAQOLAP-MOT  
  
Macarena of Time  
  
--Chapter 4--  
  
The Temple of Groove  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Link, Darunia, Ruto, Ganandorf,Tingle and Saria stand in front of a big boulder.  
  
Darunia: Umm...Ruto....you sure this is the Temple of Groove?  
  
Ruto: OF COURSE!!!!  
  
Saria: Can you tell me how, you found out about it??  
  
Ruto: Yeah! I checked the writers notes and found out we were supposed to "stumble" upon it, but I thought it be easier if I just lead us here.  
  
Tingle: You guys stopped me form eating for THIS?  
  
Link: hmmmm......(walks upto boulder) hmmmm...  
  
Link starts to bash the boulder in a bunch of places but nothing happens, beside his hands turning a deep red and him crying a little.  
  
Link: (sniff) It doesnt seem like (sniff) its going to move...  
  
Saria: umm, maybe if we push the switch right there?  
  
Link looks towards their right to see a switch.  
  
Ganandorf: Aahahahahaahah   
  
Tingle: Tingle tingle koo-limpah!!!!!!!   
  
Tingle jumps onto the switch, which then causes a whistle to pop out form above and whistle. The boulder squirms a little..and reveals to be a stone person. The stone person walks towards the whistle punches out in the wall and walks away.  
  
Link: -.-''  
  
Saria: o-k....  
  
Ganandorf: Lets go....  
  
The gang steps through the whole revealing a cavern. Torches are light around the joint jsut like any Zelda dungeon entrance excpet this one seems to have a "funk" aura.  
  
Ruto: Oh wait, I gotta go...My dad wants me home around this time, seeya!! (kisses Link on cheeck) I'll be back for you my little sexy linky-poo....  
  
Links outline goes zig zag like in the cartoons. Ruto leaves and the gang move ahead and go through the sliding dungeon entrance. They end up in another big cavern except this one has a dance floor....  
  
Mysteriousvoice: Who's there??  
  
Link: EEP!! (hides behind Darunia)  
  
Darunia: chicken.....(see's a scary looking picture of a fairy with an afro) EEP!! (Link and Darunia hide behind Ganandorf)  
  
Tingle: ......  
  
Saria: Come on boys, your embaressing me......  
  
Ganandorf: THEY are, not me...  
  
Mysteriousvoice: WHO'S THERE??!?!!?  
  
Ganandorf: !!! Mommy!!! (hides behind Saria, followed by Link and Darunia)  
  
Tingle: ahaha  
  
Mysteriousvoice: aw, come on guys just tell me who you are...  
  
Link: (jumps form behind Darunia, Ganan and Saria) I am the brave Legendary Link, Master and Lord of---  
  
Saria: (cutting and jumping in front of Link) He's just Link!! Im Saria, and those guys over tehre are Ganandorf, Darunia and Tingle.  
  
Ganandorf, Darunia and Tingle wave hi, but still looks around to look for the mysterious voices location. Just then, someone steps out of the corner.  
  
Person: Whatsup, my name is Johnny G.J.I.L.M.N.O.P. but you can call me Johnny.  
  
Link: (laughing out loud) What a stupid name!! AHahHAhAHHhahh  
  
Ganandorf: (whispering to Link) I dont think you should do that....  
  
Johnny: Link stop it, or I wont be able to show you the dance moves..  
  
Link: Why would I wanna learn a couple of stupid dance moves???  
  
Lightning strikes and Johnny grows really big and his voice echos as he screamed....  
  
Johnny: A COUPLE OF STUPID DANCE MOVES?! (moves..oves...ves..)  
  
Link:(cowering behind Darunia) eeep..  
  
Darunia: I gotta learn that...  
  
Saria: Umm...jsut curious..why would he need to learn dance moves???  
  
Johnny: Because that is teh only way he will save Hyrumina!!  
  
Tingle: OOOh like this???   
  
Tingle does the moon walk, the split, point, robot, and the cha-cha.  
  
Johnny: Hahahaaa, you got it going brother..but according to the Chiclets commercial the point, the robot and the split are dance moves that "dont work"  
  
Tingle: uuuh.....ok bro!  
  
Ganandorf: ..........WE ARE GOING TO GO AGAINST MY BROTHER!!! ONE OF THE MOST POWERFULLEST BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE, HOW ARE SOME DANCE MOVES GONNA SAVE US!?!?!  
  
Johnny: chill man, chill.....it will get you through what you will face...member the ocarina??  
  
Ganandorf: oh yeah.....ok, so whats the first dance move?  
  
Johnny: Well its one of the ones Tingle just did...  
  
Tingle: me?  
  
Johnny: Yes you, who else was just dancing a few minutes ago?  
  
Tingle:.....I was dancing?  
  
Everyone drops on the floor with their feet sticking up.  
  
Johnny: (getting back up) YES!! ok....the first move is the point...  
  
Link: I can do that!! (does it wrong, someway...somehow)  
  
Ganandorf: But wait....what if we need to do one of the dance moves, but we dont want to use the effects??  
  
Johnny: thats what these are for......(Johnny hands them rings)  
  
Darunia: OOH ok so we just rub the ring and do the dance?  
  
Johnny: No...these are just to make you look good...  
  
Saria: -.-''  
  
Johnny: THESE.....are what you use..(hands each of them a peace amulet necklece thing)  
  
Tingle: shiny........ (runs away to get more shiny stuff)  
  
Saria: how do they work?  
  
Johnny: You just rub the amulets spin once and then do the dance move..  
  
Darunia: Why do we have to spin once?  
  
Johnny: (shrugs) to add some style to your dance??  
  
Link: Thats fine with me!  
  
Link rubs the amulet, spins around once, and does the stupidest dance move ever, then Ganandorf turns into a chicken..  
  
Ganandorf: DAMNIT LINK!!!!!  
  
Saria: (smacks her face) oh....my...god....  
  
Johnny: How he do that..?  
  
Tingle: (returns and is covered with a bunch of shiny spoons, forks, and whatever) i dunno..  
  
Darunia: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Before the chapter ends.... whats the point supposed to do??  
  
Johnny: Bring you back here, where you can heal and stuff, since its more safe, since your old joint the Moo-Moo Farms blew up...  
  
Saria: BLEW UP!?!?!?!  
  
There is a huge explosion sound in the distant background....  
  
Saria: .........................  
  
Tingle: (rubs amulet, spins once, does point) TINGLE TINGLE KOO-LIMPAH!!!!!!!  
  
Tingle re-appears back at the same spot and repeats the process over and over agian...  
  
Darunia: ummmm...Tingle we know it works now.........  
  
Link: (does what Tingle does) LINKY LINKY LOO-POOO!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
On to the first temple!!! 


	5. On to the next temple!

TRAQOLAP-MOT  
  
Macarena of Time  
  
--Chapter 5--  
  
On to the first temple!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link, Saria, Ganandorf, Darunia, and Tingle leaves the Temple of Groove in search of the next Temple they must find......  
  
Link: Ok...so how are we supposed to find the next temple??  
  
Saria: err.....maybe the sign will help us.....  
  
Everyone looks at the signs and it points in a million ways..  
  
Ganandorf: What the hell is Disneyland????  
  
Mr.Owl floats down and perches on the signs..  
  
Link: MR.OWL!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Owl: Why, Link you've sure grown since the last time I saw you..  
  
Link: Awww, your just saying that..  
  
Mr.Owl: Your right, I am...  
  
Link: !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Owl: Anyways, onto more important matters....I bet your all wondering where the next Temple is?   
  
Everyone: YEAH!!  
  
Mr.Owl: I bet your expecting me to tell you where it is?  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Mr.Owl: Well Im not, so haha!!  
  
Everyone: -.-''   
  
Mr.Owl: But i'll give you a hint....  
  
Saria: Oh boy.....  
  
Link: I love hints!!  
  
Ganandorf: ......  
  
Darunia: ........  
  
Tingle: .........  
  
Awkward silence..................  
  
Saria: ......HINT!!!  
  
Mr.Owl: OH RIGHT!!! OK.......The chicken crows at the 5th sunset, and the turkey has a key..  
  
Darunia: WHAT KINDA HINT IS THAT!?!?!?!!?  
  
Ganandorf: I say we attack him....  
  
Mr.Owl: Ok ok fine....one more hint.....The cow goes mo--  
  
Ganandorf manages to climb the sign post and strangles Mr.Owl  
  
Ganandorf: JUST TELL US WHERE THE NEXT TEMPLE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Owl: OK OK OK!!!! Just head Northwest of here!!!  
  
Ganandorf: (jumps back down) Thank you  
  
Link, Saria, Darunia, and Ganandorf start walking away, while Tingle stays back for a moment..  
  
Tingle: Hey Mister Owl....  
  
Mr.Owl: Yes?  
  
Tingle: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop??  
  
Mr.Owl: 0.0'' twitch twitch  
  
Later  
  
Link: We've been walking forever!!!!! I...I cant take it anymore........  
  
Darunia: Oh stop complainin---  
  
Darunia walks into a large cubed shaped building sticking out of a rock wall...  
  
Darunia: WHO THE HELL PUT THIS STUPID CUBE HERE!!??!!  
  
Ganandorf: Wait...I think were here..  
  
The gang see's a door and enters. They enter a huge squared room with torches on the walls and right across them is a huge slate..  
  
Tingle: Have you noticed that the inside is soo big compared the outside??   
  
Saria: Lets go look at that slate....  
  
The moment they stepped forward the doorway closes and metal bars drop down to lock it.   
  
Link: (getting really scared) w-w-w-w-hat happened...?  
  
Ganandorf: I dunno.....lets head to that slate now...  
  
But before Ganandorf could take another step, a group of monsters appear from the floor, bearing 2 swords and alot fo armor so you can hardly see them...  
  
Ganandorf: ......I guess where gonna have to fight....(pulls out his sword)  
  
Darunia: yep....(cracks knuckles)   
  
Saria: Wait wait wait!!! I dont have a weapon!!!! (Ganon throws her a dagger) Oh thanks...  
  
Tingle: Oh boy some action....(pulls out a stick)  
  
Saria: (looks around) Wheres Link??  
  
Link: (hiding behind Darunia) I dont kno.....  
  
Darunia: COME ON LINK!!!   
  
Darunia picks up Link and tosses him at the group of monsters, and the fight starts. Ganandorf and Darunia rushes towards them and blindly slashes and punches the group of monsters, while Tingle and Saria get whatever they missed. Link lies on the ground covering his head to protect it form anything that might haev been miss-aimed. After slashing and punching and smacking around the battle soon ends, with Darunia, Ganan, Tingle, and Saria standing.  
  
Ganandorf: pant pant (looks at Link still on the ground) OH DONT TELL ME HE WAS LYING DOWN THE WHOLE FIGHT!!!!  
  
Tingle: pant pant yesh he was...I saw him.....  
  
Link: (getting up) WOW we sure showed them eh guys?  
  
Everyone else: -.-''  
  
Link: TO THE SLAB!!!!!  
  
The gang ignores Link and walks over the bodies towards the slate. The closer they get the more they notice markings on the slate...  
  
Link: what...this isnt just a slate!!! Its a door!!  
  
Saria: (wearing glasses and reading markings) the marking seem to resemble a group of travelers trying to go through this particular temple....  
  
The gang look at the markings to see pictures of the travelers getting mauled, chopped up, cooked and served as second course...  
  
Tingle: gulp I dont think I want to go into this temple.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter6  
  
The Worm Temple 


	6. The Worm Temple

Words:  
1- Complaints about me, IM me at : demuniacx666 2- Might take another long while for next chapter to come up

TRAQOLAP-MOT

Macarena of Time

--Chapter 6-  
The Worm Temple

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang walk through the door and step into a dome like temple with many doors.

Tingle: HOLY SMOKES!!! (pisses in pants)

Link: HOLY MOLLEY!!! (pisses in pants)

Ganandorf: HOLY SHIT!!! (takes a dump in his pants)

Saria: .............o-k.........

Darunia: shhhhhhhh listen.......

The sound of crawling is heard within the walls

Tingle: (whispering) what is it..?

Link: (screaming) I dunno lemme see!!!! (heads towards the wall and starts banging it) HEY WHATCHA DOING IN THERE MISTAH??!?!

Ganandorf and Darunia pulls Link away from the wall and covers his mouth

Darunia: (whispering) YOU IDIOT, SHUT UP!!

Saria: ..its gone.....

Everything gets less tense

Tingle: Well...what now?? Ive never been in a temple before.....

Link: Well usually i go to the nearest not locked door, but thats just me

Ganandorf: ......well..... (looks towards his left at a door) I say we go to that one.....

Tingle: But I say we go this way!! (points towards the right)

Just then, there was a large skreeching sound and within a matter of seconds something broke the the earth between the group separating Link and Ganandorf form the other 3

Link/Ganandorf/Darunia/Saria: .............

Tingle: YES!!! Now I get to go MY way.

Ganandorf: I guess so...well gang, lets split up

Saria: -.-'' YOU DUNCE WE WERE ALREADY SPLIT UP

Ganandorf:..................r-r-r-riiiight so .....i guess we'll have to catch up with each other later...

Darunia: Good idea, stay alive you two (turns around and walks towards the first door followed by Saria and Tingle)

Ganandorf walks towards the huge gap and examines it

Ganandorf: hm......it musta been huge to have done it so easy....

Link: (shaking) WELL OFF COURSE IT WOULDA BEEN!!! LIEK LOOK AT THAT FREAKIN HOLE!!!! ITS HUGE!!!!!

The skreeching is heard again in the distance

Link: !!!!! Ganan lets go!!!

Ganandorf: Your right.......

The two head towards the closest door...

Saria,Tingle and Darunia

The three head through the first door only to see a treasure chest surrounded by poles

Darunia: hmm.....(examines the room)

Tingle: EEEEEEEAAAASSSSYYYYYY I can break those sticks with MY stick

Tingle takes out his stick and walks towards the treasure chest..

Darunia: TINGLE NO!!!!

Darunia pulls Tingle back just in time as spears flie in all directions at Tingles spot

Saria and Tingle: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darunia: (still holding Tingle) good thing eh Tingle??? WHOA

A horde of monsters appear (the same ones in the beginning with the 2 swords and lots of armor). The monsters dive at the three ready to shred them apart.

Link and Ganandorf

Link and Ganandorf head through the first door to enter another dome shaped room with a switch to the far end, BUT its on a pillar in the middle of a (it seems) neverending hole

Link: How we gonna get there???

Ganandorf: I got an idea, but its not we...

Link: What you mean its not w------HEY!!

Ganandorf picks Link up and throws him across the hole to the switch

Link: ouch.....your lucky im puny or I woulda done the same....

Ganandorf: Just pull the switch...

Link: ::sigh::

Link pulls the switch but nothing happens

Link: WHAT?!?! what in the name of----

The rooms starts to shake a little and more pillars come up from the hole making a path for Link to get back, then a piece of the wall the Ganans right breaks of revealing a door.

Ganandorf: that was easy

Link runs down the pillar path and the two make their way to the next room

Saria, Tingle and Darunia

Darunia: KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Darunia tosses Tingle into the crowd of monsters, causing them to fall to the floor. He then jumps up and does a bell slam onto half of them while Saria rushes and gets the remaining ones and slashes away. After a few minutes Darunia gets up and Saria stops slashing.

Darunia: pant pant man....

Saria: Time for that treasure chest...

Tingle: YAY!!!

Tingle runs towards the treasure chest and starts to brreak away the poles

Darunia:....... TINGLE NO!!!

As soon as Tingle break a few sticks a part of the ceiling starts to collapse down at the gang, but Darunia comes in time and holds it up.

Darunia: Hurry!!!

Saria: CRAP (more soldiers appear ) Tingle grab it so we can go

Tingle: nods

WHile darunia is holding part of the ceiling up and Saria hacks away at the enemys closing in, Tingle opens the treasure chest to get a rock

Tingle: What??? a rock???

Darunia: GO GO GO

Sariah and Tingle fend off the soldiers as the three made their way across the room , Darunia sill holdiong the ceiling. They jumped through the doorway and as soon as the door closed a loud SLAM was heard.

Darunia: That was close...

Saria: (taking rock form Tingle and examining it) hmm

Tingle: Its a stupid rock, what the hell...

Saria starts to clean the rock revealing a brownish orb, Darunia grabs it and checks it out

Darunia: Stupid rock eh???

Link and Ganandorf

The two of them enter the next room (shaped like a pillar). They both looked up to see many keys on hooks and at the very top a trap door with 10 locks.

Link: ........umm......what???

Ganandorf: I think we have to gather the keys and get to the top to open that door..

Link: hey we got alot of time dont we???

Slots open up around them and water starts pouring in

Link: Oh my god!!!! I just got this outfit laundried!!!!

Ganandorf: Lets go we got a time limit!!!!

Ganan heads for the far side of the room and starts climbing the wall, while Link jumped above the door and grabbed the first key.

Ganandorf: LINK!!! (trying to scream over the sound of all the water pouring in)

Link: (reaching for the second key) WHAT?!

Ganandorf: DONT MISS ANY OR WERE DOOMED!!!!

Link: OK!! ILL TRY

Link jumps towards the next key and manages to grab it. Ganandorf has already 3 keys and is climbing towards his 4th which (luckily) is on a platform.

Link: HOLY SHIT, ITS CATCHING UP!!! GO FASTER!!!!

Ganandorf looks down to see the water had already gotten near Link

Ganandorf: LINK HURRY UP!!!!

Link: Ok!!!!

Link moves faster and manages to get 2 more keys but wasnt careful, slips and falls into the water

Ganandorf: SHIT!!! (grabs his 5th key)

Ganandorf hears something click above and looks up. Wide-eyed Ganandorf curses as more slots open up and even more water comes pouring in

Ganandorf: SHIT!!! LINK!!!!!

Link pops out of teh water gasping for air

Link: DONT WORRY I DIDNT DROP ANY!!! (raises his stack of keys to show Ganan then heads towards the wall and starts climbing towards the top)

Ganandorf is unlocking the door with his se of keys and by the time Link got there Ganan had been done

Ganandorf: HURRY!!!!!! (the water is upto his knees)

Link: OK OK!!! Whats the rush???

Ganandorf: NO TIME FOR JOKES JUST UNLOCK THEM!!!

Link uses up all his keys but 1 lock is left

Link: WHAT!?!?

(remembering back)  
Ganandorf: LINK!!! (trying to scream over the sound of all the water pouring in)  
Link: (reaching for the second key) WHAT!  
Ganandorf: DONT MISS ANY OR WERE DOOMED!  
(back to reality)

Link: SHIT I WAS REACHING FOR IT BUT I DIDNT GRAB IT!!!!

Ganandorf; (panicy voice) um...umm....wait here!! (dives down)

Link: NOOO GAN---- (water fills up the room)

Blindly, Ganandorf swims downwards on Links side of the wall feeling for a key. He swims and swims but finds nothing, but notices something floating and swims towards it, luckily it was the key, he grabs it and swims upwards as fast as he could.

Link: (in his head) oh boy oh boy...here it is...the end...im gonna die.........did i do the laundry??

Ganandorf swims upto him and unlocks the last lock, and they both push open the trapdoor. They break through the surface and gasp for air while at the same time climb out of the trapdoor and close it back, water still pouring out of it.

Saria, Tingle and Darunia

Darunia: (listening around) did you hear that?

Saria and Tingle: What???

Darunia: ....its the screeching...

Screeching sound echoes through the wall

Saria: why dont we just go through the next door???

The three head towards door numero dos (2 for those who dont know)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 Worm Temple Part 2 


End file.
